Being Different
by machomatthew29350
Summary: Going to a rich school is scary when your poor.
1. Chapter 1

A** lot of people say that being different is bad but, not for different for me was good. Going to a new school was bad but a school that is #1 even was a school for the rich and famous like Prince Dragneel and Princess Lucy Heartifillia. They aren't dating for sure. At least I wasn't alone in this my friend Stef and her boyfriend[don't know his name] came to the school were basically forced to go to Fairy Tail High for the rich, famous, and super were at school when all of this happened.  
**

* * *

**Matthew's[mine]POV  
**

We were eating lunch when came and said,''Listen up 2 very lucky student will be going to Fairy Tail High,''Everyone was looking at one another like it was them I didn't look at anybody except ,''But before we announce who the winners are I'd like to welcome Prince Dragneel and Princess Heartfillia!''Everyone started screaming except me and Stef.I didn't notice when Prince Dragneel was standing next to me but I noticed when everyone was bowing down.

''Are you going to bow down?''

''No.''

''Why?''

''It's stupid.''

''Really?''

''What do you not get about that idiot.''

*gasping sounds*

''What?''

''Turn around.'' Jack said and I did and saw Prince Dragneel and Princess Heartfillia. I got up and walked away w/ Stef left the cafeteria.

''Do you think that we are going to the High school?''Stef asked

''They probably want us.. wait what if your boyfriend is going?''

''That would be good.''

''Let's go back in w/ our heads held high and show everybody that we can make a come back.''We turned and walked back to the entrance to the cafeteria and we walked in w/ our heads held high and we went and sat down were I was sitting.

''As I was saying the 2 people who are going to FT High School are...,'' said giving a long pause,''Stefanie and Matthew so if you would please stand up.'' We did and the Prince and Princess stood in shock.

''Well let's get going to pack our books Stef.''We left to get our books and I went w/ Stef to get her books.

''We knew it would be us.'' I said.

*After we got our books*

The Prince and Princess waiting for us with someone...Stef's boyfriend was w/ them.

''Wait can we say goodbye to our friends?''

''Go ahead.'' We ran inside and went to the cafeteria to say goodbye to our friends I said goodbye to Holly, Jayleinette, Taylor, Danielle, Jenna K, Jenna C, Johnny, Scoops, Tolan, Steven, Zane, Amy, Liz, Chicky, Sparky, Nolan, Jerrad, and a bunch of others.


	2. Chapter 2

***Matthew walks out on stage***

**Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

**Audience: Boo!**

**Matthew: I know but I have partially come to the conclusion: I'm quitting Fanfiction.**

**Audience: WHAT?!**

**Matthew: Sorry it's just I suck at it, my stories are getting no where. I'm have my mid-life crisis at 13 [right now], I'm having emotional and that trauma for your head. I'm having that and I feel like I have no one and I... I just don't know what to do anymore. Sorry for the inconvience. This will be posted on all my stories.**

***Matthew walks off stage***


	3. Super Serious AN

***Matthew walks out on stage***

**Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

**Audience: -_-**

**Matthew: So I've come to tell you some super deep things: One reason me thinking to quit is because I don't know if I like this certain person or not, Also I'm coming back to Fanfic, That's right my stories, will be continued**

**Audience: YAY!**

**Matthew: I'd like to thank you guys for support and chapters will be updated soon. In 'The Gem Mage' I have over 61 chapters written. In my stories the main character[not related top me at _all_] eyes will changes depending on his/her mood/emotions as the following:**

**Red-Angry**

**Orange-Amused**

**Yellow-Nervous/Anxious**

**Green Embarrassed**

**Blue-Happy**

**Pink-Excited**

**Brown/Hazel-Scared**

**Grey-Sad**

**Purple-Unknown**

**Black-Unknown**

**White-Unknown**

***Matthew's Eyes are Blue***

**So I will see you later. OH! WAIT! I have a new story coming so come check it out here is a sneak peek: **

**Matthew's POV**

I was walking hom- Oh Wait I forgot in introduce myself, I'm Matthew. All u need to know is I carry my books in my Satchel and I love potatoes. I am African American I have a watch on my left hand and purple turtle bracelet on my right. Also my friend Olivia made me some polymer clay charm bracelets so I have 4 bracelets on each arm and 4 necklaces, a heart, a plusheen [a/n cause they are adorable], one says 1D AND ONE THAT HAS A CHIBI Niall Horan.[ A/n It says N-I-a-l-l THE CHIBI NIALL HORAN H-O-R-A-N] I was walking home from school when a black van started chasing me. I started walking faster then I was sprinting and soon full on running but, I tripped and fell on my face. Some men came out and put a cloth up to my mouth. I wouldn't breath.

''Breath.'' The voice said also my eyes change color and right now they are Brown/Hazel for scared. After about a minute I needed to breath. I had to. I couldn't hold on much longer. I breathed in...[A/N That's all I'm gonna show u for now!]

***Matthew Walks off stage eyes still blue, the runs back on his eyes turning green*****Matthew: I forgot to mention this will be posted the day after I typed this! Now see ya later.**

***Matthew's eyes are blue again***

***Matthew Walks off stage.***


End file.
